


Liar Liar

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Robin. I always will.”</p><p>Tearful brown eyes closed as a breathless laugh left fading lips. </p><p>“And I will always despise you. Goodbye, Chrom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my cosplay ;3c
> 
> Sorry about the weird spaces in advance

“I’ve always hated you.”

 

_ ”I’ll always love you.” _

 

Chrom balked, knuckles whitening as he gripped Falchion harder. 

 

The unfaltering wind carrying with it the scent of blood, sweat and ozone. Unforgettable and yet, unnoticeable. 

 

_ A crisp breeze flowing through a meadow, the scent of spring, the sun just beginning to sink below the horizon. _

 

“Robin….” A drop of sweat trailed down the side of the prince’s face, collecting at his jaw as his adam’s apple bobbed. 

 

_ Sweat slicking their skin, lips on his jaw. _

 

A smile unlike all the others, wistful but cruel.

 

_ A smile more radiant than Naga herself. _

 

“Your happiness matters not to me. I do as I please.” A scarred hand adjusted its grip on the Thoron tome, the tips of his fingers grasping at the edges of it. 

 

_ Fingers grasping at his shoulders, gripping harder and harder still as breathless gasps filled the small space that was Chrom’s tent. _

 

“Don’t- I beg of you-” A step towards the other man, Falchion lowered, brows furrowed, blue eyes clouded with pain. 

 

_ ”Beg for it.” Royal lips brushed his ear, voice thick with arousal, blue eyes hooded with lust. _

 

“Stay back!” The crack of lightning, a blinding flash, the smell of ozone strengthening. The tactician turned away from the shocked prince, shoulders surprisingly steady even though they bore the weight of the world. 

 

_ Broad yet delicate shoulders heaved with every breath as fingers grazed over them, petting them in the haze of afterglow. _

 

Another crack of lightning accompanied with a broken roar of pain, smoldering fingertips lowered, tracing the runes on the worn pages of the Thoron almost absentmindedly. He was already fading, the only one steady as the ground shook and rumbled beneath their feet. 

 

_ Fingers tracing his jaw, gentle and adoring. _

 

The sacred blade fell to the ground as the prince ran forward, gloved hands grabbing the tactician by the robed shoulders, shaking the other in frustration.

 

_ Bare hands pulling Robin close, rubbing circles on his back lovingly. _

 

“Why? Why gods dammit?! Answer me!” Tears slipped down his noble cheeks, gathering at his chin before splashing down onto the scales beneath their feet. His world was shattering, pieces scattering in the violent gusts of wind that slashed through the air around them. 

 

That wistful smile again, it looked as if he was laughing at some untold joke and yet as he stood there disappearing into the wind he cried, his tears mingling with the ones at their feet. 

 

“Because I hate you.”

 

“You don’t mean it-”

 

“But I do.” 

 

Stubborn fingers continued to hold onto his shoulders even as they disappeared, disintegrating in the prince’s grip.

 

“I love you, Robin. I always will.”

 

Tearful brown eyes closed as a breathless laugh left fading lips. 

 

“And I will always despise you. Goodbye, Chrom.”

 

Hands that had been gripping shoulders clenched, clutching nothing as the last of his tactician disappeared into the stormy sky. 

 

Something clattered to the ground with a dull thud, splashing in the small puddle of tears before coming to a stop by the prince’s booted foot. 

 

The ring glinted up at him mockingly but the prince knelt as best he could and picked it up gingerly just as they were all teleported from Grima’s back to safety. 

 

-

 

_ ”I love you, Chrom.” _

 

_ ”I love you too.” _

 

_ The sun sank slowly in the sky as they stood in the meadow, hand in hand simply enjoying the cool breeze. Robin was content with the peace but the breeze couldn’t blow away their concerns. _

 

_ ”This upcoming battle…. Our final one,” Chrom started. _

 

_ ”Yes. I know. What about it?” _

 

_ ”What Naga said, you heard it too?” _

 

_ Robin nodded his head slowly, eyes locked on the glowing horizon as his hand tightened its grip on Chrom’s just barely. _

 

_ ”Promise me.” _

 

_ ”Promise you what?” _

 

_ ”Promise me you’ll stay back and let someone else finish off Grima.”_ Robin opened his mouth but Chrom continued to speak. “I know, it’s selfish of me, but there will always be someone around to stop Grima. I can’t risk it, losing you.”_ A thumb rubbed the ring on Robin’s finger as the prince spoke, sincere eyes looking to lock with Robin’s even though the tactician’s gaze was elsewhere. _

 

_ It seemed like hours before Chrom got his reply, but he did get one at least. _

 

_ ”I promise I’ll let someone else kill Grima.” _

 

_ Chrom’s smile could have easily taken the place of the sinking sun as he pulled his tactician- his lover- into a tight embrace that was returned half heartedly. _

 

_ ”I love you so much.” _

 

_ ”Yes,” Replied Robin, staring aimlessly at setting sun as that last of its rays disappeared beneath the horizon. _

  
_ “I know.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing fluff ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c
> 
> Robin you fool ur hurting him


End file.
